durararanewstoryfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
BOOM!!!
BOOM!!! Mikado's POV Om 5:00 u in de morgen word ik wakker door gebonk en geboor. Slaperig stap ik uit mijn bed en wandel uit mijn kamer. Het geluid komt uit mijn zus haar kamer. Rustig doe ik de deur open en zie dat mijn zus een robot mens aan het bouwen is. Ik ga stilletjes op haar bed zitten en kijken hoe ze het maakt. Hij (de robot) ziet er goed uit, ongeveer zo: Goed gevormd, groot, knap en gespierd. "Waarom maak je hem eigenlijk?" kwam er plotseling uit mijn mond want eigenlijk wou ik zwijgen dat ze me niet opmerte, ze schrok en keek achter zich en zei "O-oh.. Ja ik ga hem gebruiken als vriend..J-ja dat was het.." aan haar ogen gezien loog ze, maar dat boeit me niet echt. Ik keek even goed naar de robot en zei dan "Je hebt hem gemaakt als vriendje om Shinra jaloers te maken of niet soms?" ik keek haar even strak aan en zag dat ze kleine knikjes deed. Ik stond recht en ging naar haar toe "Waarom had je dan mijn laptop nodig" "om geheugen erop te zetten misschien! Ik wil geen dom vriendje, hoor!" zei ze, haar stem klonk bang en krakerig. Een paar uur later was de robot af en was ze hem nog een paar testjes laten doen. Toen ze klaar was stuurde ze hem buiten samen met mij en ging zich omkleden. Arashi's POV Nadat ik me had omgekleed ging ik bij het raam zitten en ging wat schilderen. Ik ben dol op: schilderen, kunst en tekenen. Met mijn ogen in speeltjes keek ik naar buiten om te zien wat ze kon schilderen. Ik zag veel dingens die ik kon na schilderen maar mooier, dus pakte ik de schattigeste deruit en schilderden het na maar mooier. Na een tijdje was ik klaar en ging ik samen met Mikado en Kelt (de robot) naar buiten. We wandelden rustig op straat. Mikado had zijn koptelefoon op en ik en Kelt wandelde hand in hand in de stad. Plots (Wat een verschrikking) zag ik Shinra, Celty en nog gasten en meisjes. Mikado die Shinra zag riep zijn naam en ik ging achter Kelt staan. Shinra kwam samen met Celty naar mij, Kelt en Mikado toe. "Wat een toeval ség dat ik jou hier op straat zie" zei Shinra glimlachend wanneer hij zijn bril goed deed, moet hij nu altijd zo doen! "Jup! super toeval!" zegt Mikado wanneer hij naar me knipoogt, ik zucht diep en kom vanachter Kelt uit. Shinra kijkt naar de grond en zegt "Hoi Arashi" "H-heey Shinra" zeg ik stotterend terug, ik kijk even naar Kelt en stel hem dan voor. Hij kijkt me verbaasd aan en kijkt dan naar Celty "Dit is Celty" zegt hij dan, ik knik en kijk om me heen. Wat een afgang seg.. Ik zit hier maar met een gewone robot en hij heeft een onthoofd iemand, dat is zo cool! Waarom moet ik nu weer de gene zijn die de Loser is en ja, met de grote L. Zonder dat ik het wist zat ik weer in dromenland en Shinra maakt me plots wakker door zachtjes op mijn hoofd klopjes te geven met een glimlach. Ik schud mijn hoofd en kijk naar Shinra en dan naar Kelt. "Kom we gaan Jongens" zeg ik opeens en Mikado riep "Stop! Ik wil eerst iets proberen. Kelt bereken hoeveel kans er is tussen: Arashi en Shinra" Ik schrik samen met Shinra en Kelt begint te berekenen. Hij kijkt me aan en zegt "De kans in liefde tussen: Arashi en Shinra = 2.00000003000...." Opeens hoor ik iets. BOOM!!! Plots staat er vlak naast me een grote drank automaat. In Shinra's armen begin ik hele korte ademhalingen te nemen van de schrik en bloos ook een beetje omdat ik in zijn armen lig. Met bijna geen adem sta ik recht met een rood hoofd en boos naar de drank automaat kijkend. Mijn mond stond opeens helemaal open en er kwamen niet zo vriendelijk woorden uit "HOE KOMT DEZE ONGEPASTE DRANK AUTOMAAT NU HIER???!!!!! DIE GENE HEEFT ME NET S*** BEZORGT DUS KOM TE VOORSCHIJN OMBESCHOFTE MANIAK!!!" dat ben ik als ik boos ben dus maak me maar niet boos, dit was het limiet. Ik ging zo meteen nog eens uitbarsten. Niemand kwam tevoorschijn en ik zag alleen een stel idioten die verder stonden te vechten. Wanneer ik mijn ogen toekneep wist ik al direct wie het waren: Izaya en Shizuo. Een gote ader is op mijn hoofd te zien en zo te zien ging ik sebiet door een muur heen breken. Boos wandel ik weg met in mijn ene hand de hand van Mikado en in de andere hand de hand van Kelt. Bij mijn huis ga ik rustig op de zetel zit en probeer rustig adem te halen. Mijn hard klopt sneller dan snel en ik sluit even mijn ogen om op rust te komen. Maar voor ik het wist lag ik te slapen op de zetel. Kelt's POV Daar lag ze, het mooiste meisje waar ik verliefd op ben, mooi te slapen op de zetel, wat schattig! Mijn hoofd zit vol met vragen, zoals of ze misschien op die gast verliefd was? die ene...euhm... Shinra dacht ik... Ja dat was het: Shinra. Rustig ging ik naast haar zitten en streel haar mooie zwarte haren. Mijn hoofd begint ineens naar voor te komen en naar voren tot ik dicht bij haar lippen terecht komt, eigenlijk een beetje te dicht. Ik wou haar net een kus geven toen plots Mikado me op de schouder tikte, mijn hoofd ging weer naar achter en ik keek naar Mikado. Verdomme Mikado moet je me perse nu stoppen?! Hij schudde zijn hoofd en trok aan mijn arm, ik keek nog even naar Arashi en stond dan op en ging naar de kamer van Mikado (Waar ik moest slapen van Arashi). Nog even lag ik op mijn bed en keek naar het plafond. Mijn ogen gingen dood of hoe de mensen het noemen dicht, maar ik sliep niet. Ik zat nog steeds met die stomme vragen in mijn hoofd of zoiets. Maar dan zat ik wel echt in dromenland of hoe ze het ook mogen noemen. kelt 2.jpg|Kelt another drawing of Arashi.jpg|Arashi's eerste schilderij Arashi has red eyes because she's mad.jpg|Ze gaat ontploffen! Arashi walking around and see's shinra.jpg|Arashi Arash's drawing that she made.jpg|Arashi's tweede Shilderij Shinra K.jpg|Kishitani-kun oftewel Shinra Mikado Smiles.jpg|Mikado oftewel mijn kleine broer Celty.jpg|Celty met helm